1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repetitive strain injuries and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for lessening the incidence and severity of repetitive strain injuries for those who frequently utilize a computer keyboard and mouse.
2. Description of the Background Art
Repetitive Strain Injuries (hereinafter "RSI") is an umbrella term which refers to strain injuries of the neuromusculoskeletal system. This syndrome may also be referred to as cumulative trauma disorder, repetitive use injuries, repetitive motion injuries, repetitive movement injuries or occupation overuse syndrome. RSI presumably result from fine fast repetitive activities which adversely affect the hands, wrists, forearms, elbows, arms and shoulders of one or both upper extremities. For instance, it is believed that repeatedly twisting and turning the wrist and pronating and supinating the forearm may result in this type of injury. While the exact nature or cause of this syndrome is not known, repeated keystrokes, long periods using peripheral computer devices such as mice, trackballs etc. are felt to damage the soft tissues of the extremities. In short, any activity that puts repeated or prolonged strain on the hands and wrists is thought to be cumulative and harmful. Static holding or fine hand tracking is also harmful.
Carpal tunnel syndrome or compression/injury of the median nerve in the wrist carpus! is the most publicized RSI but not the only one. Tendinitis, tenosynovitis, capsulitis, myositis, neuritis, bursitis and epicondylitis are other related terms used interchangeably with the condition. In the past RSI has been frequently seen in musicians, scanners, splicers, meat cutters, sheep shearers and in other trades which employ fine repetitive movements of the hands for long periods. However, the explosion of the "information age", with the attendant increase in keying and data entry, has focused many health problems on the computer workstation.
The incidence of RSI is believed to increase when a computer operator (i.e., a secretary or data entry personnel) repeats the same movement countless times a day. For instance, if during typing a computer operator keys an average of five (5) keystrokes per word.times.60 words per minute this equals approximately 300 keystrokes per minute which on average equals roughly 18,000 keystrokes per hour.
Major symptoms include pain anywhere in the limb, numbness and tingling in the hands, clumsiness, heaviness, loss of coordination and strength in the hands, night pain and numbness, and tightness and stiffness in the upper limb(s). Physical signs included tender muscles and joints, loss of sensibility, increased coolness and sweating, decreased strength, motion and dexterity. For the most part, there is an absence of gross and microscopic inflammatory findings and characteristically most of the signs and symptoms fail to improve with conventional treatments. RSI may temporally respond to rest, splints, exercises and changes in position but the syndrome often returns quickly with the resumption of activity. End stages of the condition may be associated with symptoms which fail to improve with rest.
The cost associated with RSI in the workplace is significant. There is loss of productivity, compensated time out of work, bills for direct and indirect medical care, legal expenses for administering claims, expenses for employee retraining, increased indemnity and worker's compensation insurance.
Continued efforts are being made to change computer keyboards, peripherals and methods to reduce RSI. Consider background patents which illustrate, for example, the large number of keyboard and "mouse" devices designed to reduce and lessen the incidence of RSI such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,277 to Tajiri; U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,067 to Amborse which teaches a keyboard positioning system;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,760 and 5,398,896 to Terbrack teach keyboard forearm, wrist and hand support devices for use in conjunction with the keyboard of a computer which are designed to reduce stress on the user's shoulders, arms, wrists and hands. Using an external mouse or input device may remove at least one hand from the keyboard at a time, however, the fine status control required to manipulate these devices mimics the original injurious environment.
In addition, "ergonomic" devices designed to decrease repetitive strain injuries are disclosed in a number of patents. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,384 to Spencer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,323 to Richard; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,210 to O'Brien et al. Furthermore, many large computer companies ship printed and/or on-line user guides which describe RSI symptoms and suggest alternatives including ergonomic changes.
Another grouping of background patents are those which disclose treatment methods and apparatus for treating common RSI such as carpal tunnel syndrome. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,933 to Washburn; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,436 and 5,492,525 to Gibney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,058 to Fareed; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,553 to Downes; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,657 to Feero. The patent to Feero teaches a method of alleviating carpal tunnel syndrome that is directed to a therapeutic manipulative method that in part reduces the inflammation and increases circulation about the flexor cavity.
There is software currently available, which through use of sound or screen messages monitors key activity and reminds the computer operator to take a break or stop data entry. Some of these software programs even "suggest" and illustrate exercises that a computer operator should perform at their station. Additionally, there are programs and company policies which strongly urge or mandate that computer operators periodically exercise and stretch after a given duration (usually after a half or full hour of input). Additionally, these software programs usually impose a break based upon either entry time or work. However, tracking work/clock time is not constant and influenced by many factors (i.e. comfort adjustments and telephone breaks). Additionally, none of the available software is designed to be utilized in conjunction with a specialized target mounted to a computer monitor.
There are many ergonomic devices available, and ergonomic consulting services which recommend flexing the wrists slightly with pads or slants which are affixed to or proximal to the keyboard, however, these devices rarely help because the computer operator continues to statically position their limbs.
While these programs and policies may aid somewhat in lessening the likelihood of RSI they do not address the root of the problem, specifically, compelling the computer operator to regularly remove their hands from the keyboard and carry out a series of exercises designed and timed to alleviate and prevent RSI.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,642 to Brown teaches a monitoring device that detects muscle strain and triggers an acoustic signal to indicate when an undesirable strain condition exists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,431 to Dempter teaches typing and mouse manipulation techniques and the methods for teaching these techniques which are designed to avoid repetitive strain injuries. The techniques taught by this patent are very complex and require the typist to constantly monitor and self-adjust the positioning of their hands, wrists and arms. Specifically, the second step of this method is that the typist strikes individual selected keys using coordinated finger, hand, wrist and arm movements approximately in the midrange of joint articulation, including, as required to strike a selected key. The patent to Dempster names these "leap frog type hand and arm", "swinging arm" or "in and out hand and arm" movements. However, the techniques taught by this patent are complicated and would not only require a great deal of instruction but in all likelihood would be readily abandoned by an individual typist because they require a typist to relearn typing skills and essentially start from square one. Also, the efficiency of these patents is directed to joint position at key impact rather than mobilizing the joints to improve their biological environment.
Efforts to improve the methods and apparatus to reduce RSI continue. The method and apparatus of the present invention is based upon the assumption that continuous and static hand and limb positioning at the computer terminal produces an unhealthy physiological environment for the upper anatomy. The apparatus and method of the present invention emphasizes the beneficial effects of active movement of human upper joints in conjunction with cessation of input activities. Specifically, the apparatus and method of the present invention prompts the computer operator to increase the mobility of their upper joints. Joint motion requires active muscle contraction. This physiologically mobilizes all para-articular soft tissues especially peripheral nerves which without such stimuli become static, abnormally sensitive and produce pain, numbness and hypersensitivity. These upper joint movements are needed continually and regularly during key input. Hourly breaks and daily exercise programs are far from ideal and are generally used as rest periods without proper active exercises.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improvement that overcomes inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement, which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to reduce the incidence of RSI in computer operators.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to prevent RSI in computer operators.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to lessen RSI in computer operators.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to treat RSI in computer operators.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new apparatus and method which direct the computer operator to exercise both upper extremities during data input.
A further object of the invention is to provide and apparatus and method which prompts the computer user to physically remove their hands from the computer keyboard and execute a sequence of exercises designed to maximize the mobilization of the joints of the upper extremities.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new apparatus and method which may be utilized in conjunction with already available commercial products and ergonomic adjustments.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for reducing the incidence of RSI which does not greatly reduce employee productivity, require a great deal or training or deviate from known methods of data entry.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method which can be readily modified to prevent, alleviate and improve RSI symptoms in all age groups.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objets of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely be illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detained description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.